


A Conversation

by testedcyberneticz



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Just two friends chatting, Post-Game(s), Rusty is selectively mute, These robots got issues bro, hugeee spoilers like several years post dig 2, v short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Rusty and Dorothy have a chat.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write Rusty and Dorothy talking lmao

* * *

"Again?" That was really the only word she needed to say here, just as she was finishing up her work. Rusty's cut metal, in this case, was what exactly her work was. Rusty in response to her question gave a hesitatant thumbs up. 

"This happens more frequently than it should... You can't be risky like you were when..." Dorothy's words dragged away like molasses, then rose up once again, "I know you were a beginner then, but now it's been years and you're still just as risky." Dorothy made sure to smile on that last sentence. Rusty simply shrugged like getting his plating cut deep enough to let steam get out wasn't a big deal. At least that's what she guessed, it was hard to tell with Rusty, really. 

Rusty's hands moved again, "It's fun." 

"I can't bring you back from the dead." She half joked. 

"I'm part Vectron, so who knows." Dorothy always forgot how they both had come up with signing Vectron, but it stuck. She couldn't doubt that he was right. Vectron were the strangest kind of robots there is, and considering how some are invincible... She shook off the memory of her trying to even get a dent in a Vectron creation that did nothing but chase and claw after her. 

"I'm not a Vectron genius, if you get hurt too bad you'll die and it'll suck for everyone involved." Rusty simply gave another thumbs up hearing this. Of course at this point, she knew more about Vectron than the average steambot, but it wasn't something to rely on. Sure, she was bound to have to learn some about it in the first place. There was just no way to avoid it now. Having to work with both technology was possibly the weirdest experience she's ever had, at least the first time she had to do it. 

Visiting Vectron didn't count. That was just terrifying. 

It was clear that after the events during all those years back and Rusty being used as a literal battery that he needed some fixing. Sure, he could build steam and Vectron technology together to create some pretty powerful mechanisms. But, the moment that he tried to direct that toward himself in order to fix himself, it was something that made him not feel good at all and made him act panicked to say the least. And with Cranky being... _Out of the picture_ , there wasn't any steambots who knew mechanic work that he trusted. That was, except for Dorothy at least. 

Remembering Rusty signing to her to connect certain things back together the first like it wasn't a big deal was unnerving. Sure, he was visibly shaking, but he wasn't panicking visibly like before. It was also made her realize something that was even more unnerving; Vectron and steam parts fit together like puzzle pieces. It brought her mind back to someone, remember things about it. 

"Did you get any info on finding Fen, lately?" She asked with an unreadable expression on her face. 

"A little." Signed Rusty. A little. That was better than nothing, right? She hoped so, "Someone saw Vectron technology recently." His hands moved with a bit of speed. 

"That's..." Her expression dropped, "That's how we found a piece of metal that lead to no where last time." Rusty shrugged in response. It wasn't like they could be picky, anyways. 

"We'll find them. You found me." He was right about that. 

"It didn't take over several years to find you." Sighed Dorothy. 

"It could've." 

"You would've been _dead_ by then." 

" _Right_." He said that last word out loud. His rarely used voice had a sense of emptiness to it. 


End file.
